Importation of exotic birds in the united states has now been limited by law as well as by circumstances associated with destruction of the tropical forest of the world. Hence, many importers are turning to domestic breeders to maintain an adequate supply. However, in attempting to create a domestic breeding environment, especially one related to more expensive rare birds such as cockatoos, many breeders have found that their efforts are uneconomic. Often, expenses escalate because of several factors, inter alia, (i) the escape of birds when the cages are momentarily opened for feeding purposes, such tasks usually being performed by unsupervised personnel, (ii) the wasting of feed by upset or destruction of the feeding trays attached interior of the cage, such trays often being formed of plastic or the like and (iii) the requirement of shipping feeding trays off-site wherein bulk (not weight) unduly increases costs per unit.